conlangfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Dunia
Dunia é um projeto de língua auxiliar internacional proposto por um autor anônimo ao sítio Langmaker. O projeto baseia-se no reconhecimento de que as propostas anteriores para uma língua auxiliar internacional ou foram totalmente orientadas para a Europa e o Ocidente do ponto de vista da gramática e do material léxico ou, quando tiveram uma visão mais ampla, eram tão difíceis que não agradaram ninguém. A gramática e o léxico vêm das línguas mais faladas no mundo, por exemplo: chinês, hindi/urdu, espanhol/português, inglês, malaio/indonésio, árabe, russo, japonês e alemão. Isso é feito, porém, de maneira a permitir ao estudante saber antecipadamente de onde esperar que as palavras venham e de tal modo que aprender Dunia represente conhecimento útil, mesmo que decida desistir completamente dessa língua. Não há palavras que não sejam derivadas de alguma língua existente e, tanto quanto possível dentro dos limites de um sistema ortográfico lógico, elas aparecem em Dunia da mesma forma que na linguagem original. Fonética e escrita A Dunia é escrita com um alfabeto latino, sem acentos e usando as pronúncias mais generalizadas de suas letras. O Q'' e o ''X, que não têm pronúncias internacionalmente aceitas, são evitados, exceto em nomes de lugares e pessoas. O C'' é pronunciado como /ts/. Algumas línguas têm regras rígidas sobre que combinações de letras são permitidas em uma palavra. Em japonês, por exemplo, toda sílaba precisa terminar em vogal ou N. Não há tais restrições em Dunia, embora o conhecimento dessas regras possa, às vezes, ser útil para determinar a etimologia de uma palavra. Todas as palavras devem ser incorporadas à Dunia por meio de uma conciliação entre escrita e pronúncia. Isto também se aplica a nomes de lugares, e deve ser usado o nome local. Entretanto, como a ortografia usada pode não ser compatível com a d Dunia e porque a Dunia não pode representar todos os sons de todas as linguagens e porque a forma escrita pode ser importante para o reconhecimento, é necessário certo compromisso. Por exemplo, "Alemanha" pode ser ''Deutshland, pronunciada , em vez de *''Doichlant'' ou *''Deutschland''. Acento O acento não é importante em Dunia. A primeira sílaba de uma palavra pode ser ligeiramente acentuada para indicar os limites entre as palavras, desempenhando a mesma função dos espaços no texto escrito. Entonação A entonação não desempenha um papel significativo nas sentenças, ao contrário do que acontece em muitas línguas ocidentais. Essa informação é providenciada por palavras que transmitem se a sentença é uma pergunta (ma), uma sugestão (ne), uma ordem (ba) etc. Pode-se usar, porém, uma entonação ascendente no final de uma pergunta e descendente no final de uma asserção. Morfologia Há quatro classes gramaticais: substantivos, verbos, adjetivos e "outros", cada uma das quais retirada preferencialmente de uma língua diferente. A decisão sobre a qual das três primeiras categorias pertence uma idéia fundamental (e, portanto, de que língua deveria provir a palavra) pode ser, às vezes, ligeiramente arbitrária. Entretanto, palavras que já são usadas internacionalmente constituem vocabulário legítimo do Dunia, independentemente de sua origem e são preferidas a quaisquer equivalentes de outra língua, ou a palavras criadas em Dunia por suas regras de formação de palavras. Examinar os vocabulários de certas línguas, como o húngaro, é uma boa maneira de detetar palavras com nível suficiente de aceitação internacional, mas deve-se evitar olhar apenas para as línguas européias ou acreditr que só palavras ocidentais podem ter uma ampla aceitação. Algumas palavras do árabe, por exemplo, foram tomadas de empréstimo por línguas tão variadas quanto haussa, suaíli, turco, hindi e indonésio. Tais palavras também são parte do vocabulário da Dunia. Dunia (mundo) é uma dessas palavras, assim como kitab (livro) e kalam (instrumento de escrita). Há espaço em Dunia para um número limitado de palavras particularmente associadas a determinado lugar ou língua. Estas podem incluir kuaizi (palitos de comer) do chinês, zeit (petróleo) do árabe, jidosha (automóvel) do japonês, konyak (conhaque) do francês e kanikchak (neve) do Inuit. Substantivos Muitos substantivos comuns vêm do inglês, mas onde muitos derivados são construídos a partir de uma raiz latina, a Dunia faz o mesmo. Por exemplo, "dente" é dent, porque a palavra inglesa para "dentista" é dentist e assim por diante. Para o vocabulário científico internacional, particularmente flora, fauna, partes do corpo e condições médicas, usa-se a palavra latina. Verbos Os verbos vêm principalmente do espanhol, com alguns ajustes ortográficos, por exemplo: rekordar (lembrar), deskansar (descansar), korer (correr), cerar (cerrar ou fechar), lyegar (chegar) e assim por diante. Os verbos não têm flexão de pessoa e número. Várias partículas (do mandarim) são usadas para mostrar tempo, aspecto e voz quando isto é relevante. As partículas verbais incluem gou e yao para indicar passado e futuro se isso não é evidente no contexto, le e zhe para mostrar aspecto perfeito e continuativo; e shou e cheng para indicar voz passiva e média. Cheng também é usado como partícula predicativa: *''Women gou eskoger ta cheng president.'' *Nós elegemos ele/ela presidente. As partículas verbais sempre precedem o verbo, ainda que isso nem sempre ocorra em chinês. Se for preciso, adjetivos participiais podem ser formados de verbos, mas esse recurso não deve ser empregado em um contexto verbal. Esses adjetivos são formados com as desinências -''ando'' para o ativo e -''ido'' para o passivo, substituindo as desinências verbais do infinitivo, -''ar'', -''er'' ou -''ir''. Substantivos podem tomar significado verbal, mais comumente pelo uso da partícula da: *''Wo da kitab'' *Eu leio. *''Nu da jidosha.'' *Ela dirige. Para qualquer derivação sobre a qual possa haver dúvida, deve ser usada uma expressão verbal mais convencional. Adjetivos Os adjetivos vêm principalmente do Hindi/Urdu: tanda (frio), safed (branco), jaldi (precoce), kubsurat (belo), bahadur (bravo), etc. A desinência -ski é usada para converter substantivos em adjetivos. Para os adjetivos básicos do hindi isso não é necessária e, quando usada, confere um matiz de "mais ou menos": , *''Un safed jidosha.'' *Um carro branco. *''Un safedski jidosha.'' *Um carro esbranquiçado. As formas comparativa e superlativa podem ser formados por meio dos advérbios bolshe (mais), menshe (menos), samo (o mais) etc. *''Berlin estar bolshe bara bi Hamburg.'' *Berlin is bigger than Hamburg. *''Madrid estar al samo bara urb li Espanya.'' *Madrid is the biggest city in Spain. Existe uma construção alternativa, modelada no chinês: *''Somer bi winter garam.'' *O verão é mais quente que o inverno. *''Esperanto bu gen Volapuk buda.'' *O Esperanto não é tão antigo quanto o Volapuque. *''Dunia bi minadono al acha lingua.'' *Dunia é a melhor de todas as línguas. Os adjetivos podem ser usados como verbos predicativos: *''Al dor lal.'' *A porta é vermelha. Freqüentemente não é necessário transformar adjetivos em advérbios quando são usados para modificar ações: *''Al tren viajar tez.'' *O trem viaja rápido. Se for necessário para mostrar o uso adverbial de um adjetivo, deve-se acrescentar -''sko'' ou, se o adjetivo já termina em -''ski'', trocar esta desinência por -''sko''. Para criar advérbios a partir de outras palavras, deve-se antepor a partícula shang. Esta palavra também pode ser usada como preposição indefinida, como je em Esperanto: *''Shang nokt ta gou lyegar.'' *Ele/ela chegou durante/de noite. Antônimos de adjetivos podem ser formados pela partícula yang. Entretanto, qualquer adjetivo pode ser tomado de empréstimo do hindi/urdu: "seco" pode ser traduzido tanto por''suka'' quanto por yang gila e gila ou yang suka é molhado. Note que bu suka não é o mesmo que yang suka. Os prefixos hindi kush- e bad- também podem ser usados, quando apropriado: kushbudar é "aroma agradável" e badbudar é "fedor". Outros Esta categoria inclui partículas gramaticais/estruturais, partículas modais, expressões de tempo, preposições, marcadores de caso e de estrutura da sentença, conjunções, interjeições, pronomes pessoais e relativos, artigos numerais e advérbios primitivos. Vêm principalmente do chinês, japonês, malaio/indonésio, árabe e russo. Advérbios primitivos Advérbios primitivos são aqueles cuja idéia básica é a modificação de uma ação ou qualidade. Outras palavras são formadas desses advérbios apenas como uma derivação da idéia adverbial básica. Essas palavras são tiradas do russo, como chasto (freqüentemente), ochen (muito), tolko (somente), mnogo (muito), konechno (evidentemente). Conjunções As conjunções são palavras que podem ser usadas para unir frases e, às vezes, palavras individuais. São tiradas do malaio/indonésio: dan (e), atau (ou), tetapi (mas), meskipun (ainda que), agar (de modo que). Sentenças continuadas sem conectivos são um traço comum no chinês, mas como podem ser difíceis de analisar, deve-se acrescentar uma conjunção como dan ou o marcador de fim de tópico wa . Pronomes pessoais Os pronomes pessoais são wo, ni e ta para a 1ª, 2ª e 3ª pessoas, respectivamente. Se é preciso mostrar o plural, pode-se acrescentar -''men''. Se é preciso mostrar o sexo na 3ª pessoa, pode-se usar as partículas nan e nu, também empregadas para mostrar sexo na formação de palavras. Yi pode ser usado como pronome impessoal, se necessário. Ji é o pronome reflexivo, normalmente usado para distinguir se o objeto direto na 3ª pessoa refere-se ao sujeito ou não, como em muitas línguas ocidentais. Na 1ª e 2ª pessoas, ji pode ser usado, assim como os pronomes normais do sujeito. Para indicar o mutuativo (um ao outro) a palavra é mei. Quando se quer distinguir entre "nós exclusivo" e "nós inclusivo", então pode-se usar woni e wota, em vez de women. Pronomes relativos Os pronomes relativos em Dunia são tomados principalmente do japonês, mas com a imposição de algumas regularidades. Há apenas dois grupos demonstrativos (este vs. esse) e não três como em japonês ou espanhol (este, esse e aquele). As palavras nucleares para formar esses pronomes são ko (desta maneira) e so (dessa maneira). O terceiro grupo básico são os negativos, que começam com a raiz chinesa bu, pois os negativos chineses são mais complicados. O quarto grupo começa com do (como/como?/como!) e combina pronomes relativos, interrogativos e exclamativos (para estes também se acrescenta a partícula exclamativa la, do cantonês, no fim da sentença). Este último grupo também é a base para todos os outros relativos ainda não mencionados. O quadro básico é o seguinte: *''ko'' desta maneira **''kore'' esta (coisa), isto **''kono'' este (adj.), esta pessoa **''kona'' este tipo de **''koshite'' por esta razão **''konokurai'' esta quantidade **''kotoki'' agora **''koko'' aqui *''so'' dessa maneira **''sore'' essa (coisa), isso **''sono'' esse (adj.), essa pessoa **''sona'' esse tipo de **''soshite'' por essa razão **''sonokurai'' essa quantidade **''sotoki'' então **''soko'' ali *''bu'' não **''bure'' nada **''buno'' ninguém **''buna'' nenhum tipo de **''bushite'' por nenhuma razão **''bunokurai'' nenhum **''butoki'' nunca **''buko'' em parte alguma *''do'' como **''dore'' que (coisa) **''dono'' quem **''dona'' que tipo de **''doshite'' por que **''donokurai'' quanto **''dotoki'' quando **''doko'' onde Para se dizer "de quem" etc., pode-se dizer de dono etc. Para indicar movimento na direção dos pronomes relativos de lugar (para cá, para lá, para parte alguma, para onde), se diria jin koko, jin soko, jin buko, e jin doko. Analogamente, movimento a partir de (daqui etc.) pode ser chu koko, chu soko etc. Outras preposições podem ser acrescentadas como se desejar, junto, é claro, com o marcador do acusativo se for exigido pela ordem das palavras: *''O donokurai ni haber (ma)?'' *Quanto você tem? Um punhado de outros afixos são usados para formar mais alguns pronomes relativos e expressões correlativas: *''mina''- (todo) **''minadotoki'' sempre **''minadoko'' em toda parte **''minadore'' tudo. *''hoka''- (outro) **''hokadotoki'' em outra ocasião **''hokado'' de outra maneira **''minahokadono'' todos os outros. *''onaji''- (mesmo) **''onajidore'' a mesma coisa **''onajidoko'' o mesmo lugar, **''onajidoshite'' pela mesma razão. *-''ka'' (alguns) **''donoka'' alguém **''dotokika'' em algum momento **''hokadokoka'' algum outro lugar. *-''demo'' (qualquer) **''donokuraidemo'' qualquer quantidade, **''bunodemo'' ninguém **''hokadonademo'' qualquer outro tipo de. Numerais Os numerais são derivados de seus correspondentes ocidentais: nul, un, du, tri, kwar, kwin, heks, sep, ok, non, dek, e então cent (100), mil (1.000) e opcionalmente wan (10.000) e lak (100.000) do chinês e hindi, respectivamente. Os numerais são escritos com uma palavra por dígito, por exemplo: *''ducent tridek kwar'' *234 *''dulak triwan kwarmil kwincent heksdek sep or ducent tridek kwarmil kwincent heksdek sep'' *234.567 . Para os numerais de um milhão em diante, são usadas as convenções americanas e não as européias. Portanto, duilion = 10^9, trilion 10^12 etc. Frações decimais são expressas com um ponto ou vírgula: 2.5 du punkt kwin, ou 2,5 du koma kwin. Números ordinais são formados pelo prefixo di-. Frações são formadas adicionando-se a palavra fen e os múltiplos pela palavra ci. Expressões formais Expressões formais cuja função é principalmente pragmática são tomadas do árabe: salam (olá), kudahafiz (adeus), merhaba (bem-vindo), minfadlak (por favor), asif (desculpe), shukran (obrigado), etc. Não há formas respeitosas como certas línguas ocidentais têm para a palavra tu/você, ou como o japonês e o coreano também têm para certos substantivos e verbos. Entretanto, a palavra san (do japonês) pode ser útil para marcar nomes de pessoas quando acrescentado depois deles. Palavras como urb, river, land, lingua etc. podem ser acrescentados depois dos nomes próprios se houver risco de mal-entendido, por exemplo, se houver homonímia entre um nome próprio e uma palavra normal da Dunia. Formação de compostos Nas palavras compostas, o modificador antecede a palavra principal, como no inglês e no chinês. Tais palavras podem tanto ser aglutinadas quanto separadas por hífen ou espaço. Afixos Há algumas desinências usadas em Dunia para formação de palavras, derivadas do uso ocidental: *''kreer'' (criar) > kreacion (objeto e ação; *''kub'' (cubo) > kubism, kubist. Quando uma palavra se tornou internacionalmente corrente e é criada por afixos que não são parte do repertório normal do Dunia, isso não impede que o radical seja tomada de empréstimo tal como existe. Por exemplo, o prefixo inter- e o sufixo -''al'' na palavra "internacional" para significar uma organização internacional como o Rotari Internacional ou a Komunist Internacional. Portanto, é legítimo o uso da palavra internacional em um sentido adjetival. Entretanto, a existência dessas palavras não impede o uso alternativo de dunia(ski) ou zhongnacion(ski). Regras para empréstimos Mandarim Basicamente, conserva-se a grafia do Pinyin, não a pronúncia. Os tons são ignorados. Se uma palavra com a mesma forma escrita já foi tomada de empréstimo, então não pode ser tomada para outro significado, mesmo se tiver outro tom. Palavras com Q e X não podem ser emprestadas do mandarim porque não há maneira adequada de indicar sua grafia na ortografia da Dunia. Ü é tomado como se fosse U. Se um C é precedido de A, O oi U, é expresso como TS, como tsong (desde). Só monossílabos são tomados do mandarim, para que a origem seja facilmente reconhecida. As palavras são pronunciadas de acordo com a ortografia do Dunia não a do Pinyin. Japonês Para empréstimos do japonês, usa-se a romanização Hepburn, pois corresponde bem as pronúncias internacionalmente comuns das letras. Espanhol As palavras do espanhol sofrem algumas mudanças ortográficas. Geralmente, a grafia é mais preservada que a escrita. As consoantes duplas (rr) são reescritas como simples, exceto LL que se torna LY. Ñ se torna NY e C antes de A, O ou U se torna K. X é sempre reescrito como KS e QU como KW. Essas regras também se aplicam a empréstimos do latim, exceto LL, que se torna L e C, que sempre se torna K. Inglês Os empréstimos do inglês apresentam várias dificuldades. Incluem as inconsistências na escrita e um grande número de vogais (12), que têm de ser reduzidas a 5 em Dunia. Se não houvesse restrições aos empréstimos do inglês, isto resultaria em muito mais homonímia do que existe mesmo no inglês padrão. Outra dificuldade é escrever o TH; não tem uma alternativa adequada em Dunia que permita um fácil reconhecimento das palavras emprestadas. Para ilustrar como se lida com as palavras do inglês, toma-se como exemplo as palavras "thorn", "tooth", "day" e "fun". São idéias substantivas básicas normais e poderiam ser tomadas de empréstimo do inglês se não houvesse dificuldades. Para "thorn", a solução é tomar dorn de empréstimo do alemão. Para "tooth", como seus derivados usam a raiz dent, esta é a palavra usada. Para "day", também podemos tomar tag do alemão, que tem a vantagem de terminar em uma consoante para facilitar o reconhecimento da língua de origem e não se choca com a importante palavra estrutural de. No caso de "fun", é um problema transcrever o som do u'' inglês. Não pode ser transcrita como ''fan, porque isso se chocaria com fan (ventilador, leque, ventoinha). *Fun não seria fácil de reconhecer por causa da pronúncia muito diferente. Talvez uma solução possa ser usar uma raiz como amuz ou komik, o que também resolveria a polissemia inerente à palavra "fun". Sintaxe A Dunia é basicamente uma língua isolante. Isso significa que há poucas desinências a aprender ou reconhecer e que cada palavra geralmente aparece na sentença da mesma forma em que é encontrada no dicionário. Quanto ao caráter isolante, a Dunia fica em algum ponto entre chinês e inglês. Algumas palavras gramaticais ou estruturais cumprem as funções desempenhadas pelas desinências nas línguas sintéticas. Em Dunia, essas palavras são tomadas principalmente do chinês mandarim. A ordem normal das palavras é Sujeito Verbo Objeto (SVO) como em inglês ou chinês mandarim e não há necessidade de partículas para indicar o sujeito ou o objeto quando essa ordem é usada. Entretanto, ao contrário do inglês ou do mandarim, se um objeto indireto é usado isto precisa ser explicitamente indicado por uma preposição como by gei, por exemplo: *''Wo dar GEI al homo al kitab''. *Eu dei um livro à pessoa Se o objeto não segue o verbo, é marcado pela preposição o (da posposição japonesa o''), por exemplo: *''O tarkari tamen komer *É curry o que ele está comendo. Além da estrutura sujeito-predicado, mais usada nas línguas ocidentais, Dunia também oferece uma estrutura tópico-comentário, com o final do tópico sendo marcado por wa (do japonês): *''Woski soror wa, ta yao venir getsuyobi''. *Quanto à minha irmã, ela chegará na segunda-feira. Os adjetivos normalmente precedem os substantivos que qualificam. O uso de partículas é geralmente governado pelos princípios da necessidade e suficiência, isto é, o número de partículas usadas devem ser suficientes para transmitir o significado adequadamente, mas não precisam ser usadas se não forem necessárias. Por exemplo: "um/o cavalo", un ekwus, mas "dois cavalos" pode ser simplesmente du ekwus, não é preciso dizer du ekwus men, pois a idéia de pluralidade já é transmitida pela palavra du. Outro princípio importante é que a gramática não deve ser prescritiva. As regras devem ser vistas como modelos do que é permitido e não implicam que tudo o mais seja proibido. O modelo que a Dunia deveria adotar seria análogo ao moderno modelo de desenvolvimento de software, com edições (releases) adequadamente pesquisadas e testadas. As atualizações (upgrade versions) devem consertar os defeitos (bugs) e ter tanta compatibilidade com as versões anteriores quanto possível, mas não devem ser muito freqüentes, para que as pessoas possam acompanhá-las quando for o caso. Ligações externas *Langmaker.com - Dunia http://www.langmaker.com/outpost/dunia.htm